1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a multi-frame data processing apparatus and method using frame disassembly and, more particularly, to a multi-frame data processing apparatus and method using frame disassembly, which are capable of processing data of transmission signals having multiple frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, technologies are designed to receive transmission signals having a single frame structure and then process the data of the transmission signals.
In common algorithm processing and encryption processing systems, a technique for processing the data of transmission signals having various frame structures using a single apparatus is an important factor.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2001-0018469 relates to a byte-based data processing apparatus for an optical transmission system, and discloses a technology in which, in order to prevent a data slip and to process data at high speed, input bit-based data and a clock are converted into byte-based data, stuffing management is performed on the byte-based data, and the resulting data and clock are output in a desired format.
In this conventional data processing technology, only switching from bit-based data processing to byte-based data processing has been taken into consideration in an optical transmission system, but specific techniques related to factors that need to be taken into consideration in order to process the data of transmission signals having multiple frames and related to how the data of the transmission signals having multiple frames will be processed while the factors are being taken into consideration have not been proposed.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for a new data processing technology, which disassembles transmission signals having a multi-frame structure into format data and information data, processes only the information data based on an algorithm via an Algorithm Processing Unit (APU), reassembles the processed information data using the format data, converts a transmission signal having a Pulse Code Modulation (PCM) frame structure into parallel data, and processes the parallel data based on an algorithm, thereby enabling more rapid and efficient multi-frame data processing.